


Allergies

by Goddess47



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Not a Happy Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Febuwhump alternate prompt #8: AllergiesChange of fandom today! I figured I'd beat up John and Rodney enough, time to beat up someone else.NOT A HAPPY STORY!
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> For Febuwhump alternate prompt #8: Allergies
> 
> Change of fandom today! I figured I'd beat up John and Rodney enough, time to beat up someone else.
> 
> NOT A HAPPY STORY!

"Stop your endless sniveling, boy," Vernon Dursley roared. 

"I can't!" Harry protested, frustrated. "My nose is just running!"

"Petunia, give him something!" 

"Here. Take this." Petunia shoved some pills at Harry.

The pills made him sleepy but his nose stopped running. 

Once in school, Harry learned about allergies and realized he had a severe case of hay fever. Antihistamines worked pretty well... when the Dursleys would get them. Or if Dudley didn't steal them. 

Harry learned to always carry a handkerchief. Two, if he could get them. Luckily, he did the laundry and could keep several clean handkerchiefs for himself. 

Magic was amazing and Diagon Alley a revelation. 

Harry ran out of antihistamines six weeks after starting Hogwarts. He went to the Infirmary asking for something similar.

"Oh, dear! Your guardians need to approve medications," Madame Pomfrey frowned. 

Harry sighed. The Dursleys would never approve. 

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Harry begged. Then sneezed. Twice.

"You could ask Professor Snape to brew something."

Snape frowned as Harry stuttered through his request. 

"Take this before bed." Snape handed him a vial.

Harry felt warm and sleepy. No one heard him stop breathing.

"Albus! No one is ever allergic to dittany!"


End file.
